


Family Ties

by Mustachebabs



Series: Timely Matters [4]
Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Ari you had one job, Gen, NWM Second Semester, NWM5, Tempus Magic Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Family always helps each other.Even with the one thing everyone tells you not to do.





	Family Ties

There is a slagerod in Ari’s backpack all day long.

Whenever she rummages through her bag for her notebook, her hand hesitates over the possibility of grabbing a hold of the slagerod. The letter that arrives from her cousin Savia that morning, tells Ari she’s not the only one. All their warding the night before hadn’t been enough, but then again, Savia always had a way to  _know_  things…

In the letter she requests to borrow the slagerod to get an upper hand on her mother. Ari knows her Aunt, Ari knows Savia. The Burkes live a very different life than her family, but _family always helps each other_. In this specific case, Ari wants to help Savia. Perhaps this would also help to hush the slagerod’s pull on Ari for a while, before she does something stupid.

Ari has the chance to use the slagerod in Combat & Defense class.

Prof. Styles allowed everyone to practice on him for finals the next day. It takes all her remaining restraint to not do so, Prof. Styles’ call for volunteers almost sounds like a taunt to Ari. It’d be so satisfying to use it, release all the pent up power that’s calling for her. When Prof. Styles finally dismisses the class, Ari practically sprints out of there. It would see itself useful with Savia. Ari wants to use it too, but there would be other chances.  _Better_  chances.

Savia and Ari meet at the Pit, exchanging their usual pleasantries and passing the holstered slagerod like a torch. A flare of justice.

The group would have to forgive Ari.

During lunch time, everyone in the study group’s chest clenches momentarily. The slagerod has left its holster. Yet, doom doesn’t come. Ari learns from Savia’s retelling of the encounter that sometimes, visual stimuli is all it takes.

The slagerod goes back to Ari’s custody.

Her penitence comes by way of having to explain why the slagerod left her side to every member of the study group individually. Phee is surprised, pressing about Ari’s reasoning and what could really elicit such a careless move. Aven’s worry, Ari is unsure what to do with. They look legitimately concerned, perhaps the first time Ari has directly seen this on a friendly face. Jay and Ryan, Ari manages to avoid direct conversation with, but she knows they know and that’s enough. Bea seems disappointed, Ari explains Savia knew what she was doing – despite her… sometimes dubious methods – and it’s back with Ari now. So it’s okay, right?

From there, the preparations to severe the slagerod are brought to overdrive. They needed to get that thing neutralized as soon as possible.


End file.
